1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a process for manufacturing a motor and, more particularly, to a process for inserting a coil into a motor core.
2. Description of Related Art
The motor manufacturing process of a motor with a stator prepared by inserting a coil into slots of a motor core, such as a stator core or rotor core, is important. A variety of coil inserting processes or apparatus have been proposed.
In the coil inserting process of JP-A-2000-125522; JP-A-2000-116078; and JP-A-9-322492, for example, the so-called “inserter method” is used. A brief description of one example of the inserter method will be described with reference to FIGS. 66-68. As shown in FIG. 66 and FIG. 67, a ring-shaped stator core 1 is arranged in a horizontal posture, and a coil 8 is also arranged generally in the horizontal posture axially below the stator core 1. A jig (not shown) is lifted from below the coil 8 through the inside of the stator core 1, and the inner side end 81 of the coil 8 is hooked and moved upward by the jig. As a result, the coil 8 is moved to rub the inner circumference of the stator core 1 while changing its state gradually from the horizontal posture to the vertical posture. As such, the coil 8 is inserted into the slots 10 of the stator core 1.